May and Max's Special Valentine's Day! (revamped version)
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air; or something. This is my first attempt at writing an Outcry fic. This is also a Valentine's Day gift for my friend PokemonOtaku0909.


**Author's Note: Okay, it was Valentine's Day when I originally wrote this. I do not own Sola, Vaison, Mack Yenrai or Anna. They belong to my friend PokemonOtaku0909. The OCs that **_**do **_**belong to me are Agents Ace, Azami, Vlad and Crimson. Paul's middle and last names both belong to me; so does May's middle name and Max's. Some of the storyline belongs to me. Italics usually is emphasis, but in this case, it will be song lyrics when I say so. So without further ado:**

* * *

**May and Max's Special Valentine's Day (Revamped!)**

(Petalburg City. Normal P.O.V.)

A girl with long, dark brown hair could be seen going into an alley.

"Senior Agent Azami," she began, looking at her mentor. Her dark brown eyes met his crimson ones. "Agent Crimson. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Crimson rolled his eyes and typed into his laptop.

"It's nice to see you're adapting quite well to that cast," Azami said to the youngest agent. "How did you break it?"

Agent Ace shrugged as she took in her surroundings. "It's too early to remember," she said, yawning. It was true. Eight am and on a Saturday, no less. Gyms were only open to those going there for post-badge rematches.

"Agent Crimson," a new voice said. Crimson nodded and pressed a button. "Agent Azami and Agent Ace. I have tasks for you three."

"Just cut to the chase, Lance," Azami said, already bored. Ordinarily, the retired Frontier Brain would be making breakfast at home. Heck, all 3 of them would normally be home.

"Always the patient one," Crimson sarcastically said. "So Lance, what would you like us to do?"

Lance smiled at this. Lance had known Agent Crimson and it was nice to hear him in full. "Crimson, your task is one of the usual ones," Lance said, his expression and gaze changing.

"I'm bored already," Crimson said. Nothing from Lance.

"Lance?" Agent Ace asked.

"Change of plans," the champion said, rubbing his temples. "Agent Crimson, your task is being swapped with Agent Ace's. Agent Crimson, you are to keep an eye out for the criminals I sent mugshots of. Also, if you see a young man who appears to be Agent Ace's age, stay low. He is one of my coworker's protégés."

"Does he have a name?"

"Paul," Agent Ace spoke, using her good arm to fiddle with the zipper on her jacket.

"Agent Azami, your mission is to lay low as you track down the missing trainers I sent you pictures of," Lance continued.

"You've got it, Agent Carmine," Azami smoothly said.

"As for you, Agent Ace, you'll be in the field with the head of the Hoenn G-Men," Lance began.

"You mean Steven?" Crimson said, a look of mischief crossing his face.

Lance facepalmed. Crimson had been one of the top agents and knew that Steven defeated Wallace…again.

"I'll give him a call," Lance said. The screen flickered to black as the youngest agent placed her arm on her hip.

"This sucks," Ace said. Crimson had caught attention with that.

"No signatures?" Azami asked.

"Just one," Ace replied, pointing to the signature from her brother.

IT'LL BE OK was what the navy blue cast on her left arm read.

"I know you're used to working with injuries and all, but I'm sure you're on doctor's orders?" Azami asked, enlisting a sigh from Ace. Ace yelped.

"Crimson," she began.

"Hold still," he said, a black Sharpie in his hand. The younger of the two frowned. "There."

"Eileen, get healed soon. –Crimson," she read, her face lighting up.

"I'll stay with you until Steven gets here," Azami said. Crimson nodded and pulled a ball off of his belt, enlarging it and sending out his aura partner.

"Lade. Gallade," he said. Gallade looked at his master, who was pulling a specially crafted stone...

* * *

(Elsewhere in the city)

"We have landed in Petalburg City. Thank you for flying Air Rayquaza," a voice had said over an intercom.

A plum-haired teen walked into the city's airport and pulled out his PokéNav.

"_Petalburg Gym, this is Randall," _a voice on the line said.

"Randall? My name is Paul and I thought I'd confirm my rematch with Norman," Paul said.

"_Paul Matthews of Veilstone City and what rematch are you here for?" _Randall asked.

"Rematch 3," Paul answered flatly.

"_Yep, we still have you here in the calendar. Anything else I can do for you?" _Randall asked.

"Is it still going to be 5 on 5?" Paul asked.

There was a pause._ "Yes."_

"Good. I'll be there in an hour or two at the latest," Paul said.

"_We'll be waiting for you," _Randall said as the call ended.

* * *

(Petalburg Gym/Maple residence. Max's P.O.V.)

"May, Max, I'm making pancakes!" Mom called.

That caught my attention. I got out of bed and put my glasses on as I raced passed May's room. I then heard faint sniffling noises. Was May crying?

"May?" I asked, cautiously tapping the door.

"Max," she sobbed. "I just got this text. We've been going through rough times, b-but I didn't expect him to break up with me."

I blinked. Drew. I clenched my fists. No one was allowed to make my sister cry like that!

"May, oh, Max," Mom began.

Mom gave me a look. "I didn't do anything," I said.

"It's true mom," May said between sobs. "It was Drew."

"Oh, May," she said, embracing her.

I decided to go downstairs for breakfast. I smiled as I saw Dad getting a stack.

"Hey, Dad," I said. "Wanna play catch in the park after breakfast?" It was a Saturday ritual.

Dad took a sip of his coffee. "If the weather stays nice," he said.

There was a knock on the door. I sprang to answer it, but Vigoroth had been laying there and apparently, that woke him up. (1)

Vigoroth opened the door. "Hey Boss," one of Dad's trainers said. I looked up. "Hiya, Max."

Randall. He was an Ace Trainer and scheduler. He was in charge of scheduling Dad's rematches.

"Delcatty got your tongue there, Max?" Randall asked.

"Uh," I began. Fine, he had me. I just nodded.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by to remind you of your 5 on 5 rematch with Paul Matthews," Randall said. Five on five? Wow, almost a full battle and I hadn't heard that name before.

"Where's Paul from again?" Dad said. "It's been a while since I faced him."

"Originally from Valencia Island, spent part of his life in Viridian City, another part in Cianwood City before moving to Veilstone City, where he's spent the majority of his life," Randall answered effortlessly.

* * *

(Sometime later. Third person P.O.V.)

Paul had decided to get breakfast from a restaurant, call his mom (even though she was a Professor, she still had the rights to know her son's whereabouts) and other things before doing some training with his Pokémon. Paul had decided his 5 and to do a training routine.

From a distance, Crimson was watching with binoculars and an earpiece.

"Crimson to Carmine," Crimson began.

"_What is it?" _

"What if I'm noticed?" Crimson asked.

Lance sighed._ "Lie," _was the response.

Crimson sighed and yawned before sipping some cappuccino. "Okay, exercises!" Paul's voice snapped him awake.

"Weavile, you fight with Marowak," Paul commanded.

"Vile!" Weavile shouted.

"Maro!" Marowak cried.

"Honchkrow and Swellow, take it to the skies. Torterra, let's see how Energy Ball has gotten," Paul stated.

"Krow," Honchkrow said before soaring.

"Swell!" Swellow said in her own language. (2)

"Terra," Torterra said. After 5 minutes of training with Torterra, Paul's starter was resting per his trainer's instructions. Another 5 minutes passed as Weavile and Marowak began panting. Unfortunately, Swellow and Honchkrow were too high for Paul to see. Paul sighed as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Swellow, Honchkrow, cease!" he shouted. He couldn't tell if they were fighting or not. "Time to come down!"

* * *

(Time skip. Petalburg Gym)

Paul entered the gym and took a look around. 'Odd, there's no sign of Randall,' he thought to himself. "Anyone here?" he called out.

Footsteps were heard and they were soon accompanied by a voice. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate!" the owner of the voice revealed himself as Max. 'Oh, this must be Paul,' Max thought to himself.

"Okay, so you're here for a rematch with," "Maxwell Franklin Maple, don't you dare!"

Paul raised a brow. 'Must be Norman's kid and I guess that's his wife. What was her name again? Cora? Charlotte?' Paul remained silent as Caroline's gaze shifted from her youngest to him.

* * *

(Caroline's P.O.V.)

This must be Paul. "I'm sorry for any trouble Max might have caused you," I began. "Max, halt. I'm guessing you're Paul?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered curtly before bowing. (3)

"What's all the commotion?" I turned to see May in a tank top with pajama pants on. My baby girl looked heartbroken. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," May said.

"Max, it's not funny to trick challengers," I gently scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," he said.

"Max, some of your friends are here!" May called. Max must've forgotten that Mr. Yenrai was taking them out for ice cream.

"Mrs. Maple?" Paul began, having caught a glance at May.

"My husband is still at the Pokémon Center. There was a storm and the power went out last night," I apologized. Max must've raced upstairs, so I addressed his friends.

"You must be Mr. Yenrai's other students. Max should be downstairs shortly," I told them, but I didn't know their names.

"I'm Vaison," the boy said.

"My name is Sola," the girl said. May looked at Paul and then at me.

"Caroline, Nurse Joy just called," Randall said, entering. "It'll be another hour with Norman."

I watched Paul pull out a PokéNav. "It's 11:15 now," he said.

* * *

(Max's P.O.V.)

I combed my hair for two reasons. One, mom won't let me leave the house unless I do. Two, to look good for Sola. I heard May going to her room. I knew it was her because of those heavy footsteps. I went downstairs to meet up with Vaison and Sola.

"So, May's boyfriend broke up with her through a text?" Randall asked Mom.

"Unfortunately. However, Paul offered to take her out to lunch," Mom said. Vaison was looking on with intent and Sola, wait, where was Sola?

"I just thought I'd give you a head's up. Thanks, Uncle Alex," I heard Paul's voice.

"You let him use our phone?!" I asked. Vaison rolled his eyes.

"My uncle doesn't like to text, so I called him. Thank you for letting me use the phone," Paul said, bowing. Sola began to giggle.

"That's really nice of you to take May out, Mister Paul," Sola said. My eye began to twitch. How dare he? I heard a horn honk.

"Oh, we've kept Mr. Yenrai waiting too long," Vaison said, leaving quickly.

"Coming Max?" Sola asked.

Paul looked at me and he looked at me in a way that said, 'Don't worry, I won't hurt someone who's already been hurt.'

"Do whatever my sister asks you to do. Be a gentle," "Bye Mrs. Maple! Let's go, Max!" Sola shouted as she dragged me by the wrist. (4)

We went outside to Mack's car. I didn't want Mom to know that I was on a first name basis with him.

"Man, that guy seemed to be hardcore! Didn't you think so, Max?" Vaison asked as I got into the car with Sola.

"What guy?" Anna asked.

"Some guy who's challenged my dad before. I'll explain more at the ice cream parlor," I said.

"If we ever get there," Sola huffed. Once our seatbelts clicked, Mack drove us off.

"Na-tu," I heard. Natu? I couldn't get a further look because Natu vanished out of my sight.

* * *

(Crimson's P.O.V.)

I extended my arm for Natu to land on.

"Atta girl, Natu," I said, feeding her some Cheri Berries. I then used my binoculars. I had gotten bored and I was just chilling on top of Tropius.

"_Azami to Crimson,"_ my walkie buzzed.

I picked it up. "I'm here."

"_How's your mission?" _

I looked down and watch Ace's cousin. Great, they were heading in the opposite way of Mack Yenrai and Anna Jones. No, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Things just got interesting. How long did it take for Steven to show up?" I said, stroking Tropius in a signal he understood. (5)

"_Five minutes. By the way, you're heading my way," _she said.

"_I hate to interrupt, but what's my cousin up to? My dad just called me and said he called," _Agent Ace said, joining the conversation.

"_Going on a lunch date with May Maple. So where are you?" _I asked.

"_A torture chamber of Giratina's domain," _she replied, sighing. *

"_Azami to Ace: how did you escape?" _Azami asked.

"_I didn't. Steven's in there 'posing' as a patient with a dental emergency," _Ace said before taking a breath. _"I'm definitely a little creeped out, but it's been 10 minutes and Steven said to go in if he wasn't out yet. Vaporeon, Lucario, help me out!" _(6)

"_Seviper, Arbok, I need your strength!" _Azami said. She wasn't the 'Queen of the Serpentine' for nothing! **

* * *

(Back on the ground. Mack's group. Mack's P.O.V.)

I of course was treating everyone. There was a woman at the counter.

"Are these seats taken?" Anna asked. The woman had a scratchpad.

No. I would have said something. Forgive me, I have laryngitis.

Anna and I took seats and looked at menus. "Wow, I didn't know this place became a bar," I said. I noticed the woman getting something out of a folder before drawing an arrow that pointed down on the pad.

Have you seen these two trainers?

I looked at the pictures. "No, sorry ma'am. Can't say I have," I said. She nodded before writing on the pad.

As for you, miss?

I let Anna look at the note. "I don't think so. We'll keep our eyes open."

I looked at one of the workers. "Oran berry martini for ya, son," he said, sliding down a martini glass as Bohemian Rhapsody came on.

The guy was wearing a cap and he tipped it.

* * *

(Azami's P.O.V.)

Of course I didn't have laryngitis. What few people know is that this is where a few G-Men tend to hang out. The bartender? Yeah, he's in disguise and the only agent I recognize. I took a sip from my hard cider.

"_Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead," _the song continued. It always seemed like that with the bad guys.

* * *

(Crimson's P.O.V.)

I hated wearing hats. Not that my hair was long, it's just that I stood out already. I was getting bored, so I decided to do a crossword puzzle, while listening to music, of all things. I took notes that Mack Yenrai was wearing a rose button down long-sleeved shirt with a white necktie and khaki pants. Anna Jones was wearing a strapless, pink dress with white high heels. Almost reminds me of something my little sister would wear. I didn't have to keep notes of hair or eye color, considering they look the same as in their mugshots. Mack has both brown hair and brown eyes, whereas Anna's hair and eyes are both black.

* * *

(Vaison's P.O.V.)

"AC/DC," a gruff voice said. (7)

I couldn't help but wonder what AC/DC was. Then, a familiar gong had gone off and then some of the lyrics came on. It must have been playing earlier. As I waited for my milkshake, I looked at my clothes. I just threw on what I felt like: a pair of black dress pants and a white polo shirt with a red stripe.

"_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine, if you're into evil you're a friend of mine," _the song played.

"Here's your milkshake," a woman behind the counter said. I can't reach it, no fair! I stand on my toes. Nope, _still_ not tall enough. (8)

The owner of the gruff voice turns to me and hands me my shake. "Rawst Berry shake?" he asked. Whoa, we have the same eye color, but I can tell that he doesn't have silver hair like me.

"Thanks, Mister," I began, but realized I didn't know the man's name.

"Slader. Gian Slader," he said. (9)

"O-kay," I said, confused as to why he was looking at me like that.

"I was always the one by myself at an outing like these when I was younger," he began. I was gonna argue, but I couldn't. "You'll find who you're looking for soon," he said.

I just nodded in response.

* * *

(Max's P.O.V.)

"Figures," I huffed. "A creepy song for a creepy dude."

"Not necessarily Max. Didn't you hear that guy at the other end of the bar? _He _was the one who requested it, not Vaison," Sola says, twirling a strand of her pink hair on one of her fingers.

"I guess," I said.

Sola giggled airily. "You look kind of cute in red, Max," she said. I just used a hand-me-down from Ruby and a pair of black pants.

'Yeah, and you look stunning,' is what I wanted to say, but, "Thanks. You look nice, too," was all I could manage.

"Here you are kids," a waitress said. "one of our sundae makers likes to let the heat of the brownies melt the ice cream."

Sola's green eyes focused on the sundae. "What about your dress?" I asked.

She was wearing a white dress with a pink sash. "Max, tell me, does it look like I care if I get Aspear Berry ice cream on this dress?"

My jaw almost dropped. Sola must not like the dress. "I guess not," I said.

"Ryker, a song for my friend," the gruff voice from earlier said. I noticed a woman that wasn't too far from Mack and Anna writing something down.

"Fine choice, miss," the guy behind the counter (apparently Ryker) said.

"_She's got a smile that seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories," _the song plays out.

* * *

(Let's go for a change of scenery, shall we?)

(A small café in Petalburg, Paul's P.O.V.)

"I'm guessing you've been here before?" May asked.

"Mmhm. Kinda gives me a home reminder," I said.

"What region do you call home?" she asked.

"There's more than one, but I'd have to say it's a tie between Veilstone City and Valencia Island," I replied. She had a look of intrigue on her face. I opened the door and let her go in first. I nodded to a waiter I knew from when I was first here.

"Let's get a table," she suggested. I nodded and she grabbed my wrist. 'To think, this girl was crying her eyes out. I feel bad for her. I mean, I haven't been in her position, but I don't like seeing people cry.'

"What can we start you off with to drink?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have a P/L soda," May said. I looked at the drinks menu. Persim and Lum Berries mixed together.

"Do you still offer your Sitrus Berry blend?" I asked. The waitress quirked a brow. Great, must be new here because she's looking at a senior waiter.

"Tia, what is it?" the waiter said. She gestured to us.

I repeated my question. "I don't see it on the menu," I said. The waiter nodded.

"Let me see, ah here. Quite sorry, Mr. Ivy. We moved it to the 'mixed drinks' section," Maxwell said. I knew that was his name because I've been here before. Since he knew that that was what I wanted, he took care of things.

"It wouldn't be like this in Viridian," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Viridian City?" she asked. I nodded and explained that Reggie and I were born in Veilstone City and then we moved because of a vacation spot which ended up becoming our home. Then I told her (some) of the conflict with dad, my half-brother and other things.

"So, yeah. I've been places. Enough about me. What about you? What's unique about May Maple?" I asked as Maxwell came with our drinks.

"Thank you," she said gleefully and Maxwell winked at me and May gave him a signal that we had still been deciding. "Well, I didn't always like Pokémon," she began. Whoa, wait, what?

"_Let's go all the way tonight," _the music had said as she was speaking.

"Teenage Dream," she murmured. "I normally like the song, but not with the mood I'm in. Anyway, I used to be afraid of Pokémon. Namely Tentacool," she added.

"Do you want to tell me the story?" I asked. She looked confused. "If you don't want to," I began, my eyes looking now at her red shirt.

"No, no. It's just that the only guys who know are my dad, Max and my older brother," May said.

"Older brother?" I asked. May giggled.

"Now it's my turn," she said. After we placed our orders, I gave her my undivided attention. She told me about what she knew about her parents when they were younger and about her and her older brother and Max. Not once did she say what her older brother's name was.

"So he said that at the time, Grand Festivals hadn't fully been established and he said he'd work on that for the Hoenn," "May, can I ask you something?" I felt a twinge of guilt after I said that, mostly because I interrupted.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Your older brother sounds like an interesting character and all, but if you don't mind my asking, what's his name?" I asked.

"Ruby. There's actually an interesting story behind that. You see, my dad has dyslexia," she began. Dyslexia. Didn't see that coming. She then went on to explain that her grandmother wanted the name of her husband to continue in some way, as he had passed before the birth of Ruby.

"Thank you," I said as we were served our meals. I looked at May's meal. She had a bit of everything: a salad, a bowl of ramen (can't blame her because they make some pretty good ramen), a sandwich and some chips. My meal was my sandwich: salami, pepperoni, turkey, ham, bacon, lettuce, Tamato berry, mayonnaise and a good dosage of oregano. I also had some French fries and of course, my drink. ***

"So, anyway," May began with her salad. "My dad was filling out his birth certificate and instead of writing 'Rupert', he wrote out 'Rubert'. My mom didn't get a girl until she had me and suggested that they call him 'Ruby' for short," she continued. "His birth certificate reads Rubert/Ruby Yūki Maple." **(A/N: get a girl. Oh boy, that sounded wrong, didn't it? XP okay, get your mind out of the gutter. May means that Caroline didn't end up having a daughter until her [May's] birth. NO IMPLYING that Caroline cheated on Norman with another woman. Also, don't know if you can put a slash on a birth certificate, but I just did that. I now return you to this one-shot)**

I smashed my sandwich down and thought, 'So Ruby's middle name is Yūki, Max's {apparently} is Franklin, but what is hers?' I took a couple of bites out of my sandwich before I'd ask.

"So May," I said, putting a fry into the Tamato Berry ketchup. "what's _your _middle name?"

She continued eating her salad before taking a sip of her drink. "What's yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "How is everything?" Tia asked, coming by.

"Good," May chimed.

"Excellent," I said before noticing that May had one of their messier sandwiches. "Could we get some more napkins?" Tia nodded and gave us a stack. ****

"So?" May said in a bit of a sing song tone, finishing her salad and beginning her ramen.

"I asked first," I said, stifling a chuckle.

She puffed her cheeks in defeat. "Fine. It's Grazia. May Grazia Maple," she said. I liked the name. (10)

"I think it's nice," I said. I felt it would only be fair. "Reggie's full name is Reginald Harrison Ivy-Matthews and mine is Paul Jason Ivy-Matthews." (11)

"Huh," was all she said. After having some of her ramen noodles, she took a break. "I think it suits you. What's with all the meat on your sandwich?"

"It's an Italian club. Salami, pepperoni, turkey, ham, bacon, lettuce, Tamato Berry, some mayonnaise underneath and on toasted bread. Oh yeah and a good bit of oregano," I said. "Viridian City also boasts a diner like this."

"I take it you go to it when you visit?" she asked, finishing her ramen and having some of her sandwich before having some chips.

"Mmhm. My aunt and uncle run the place with some of my cousins," I said. "So Ruby's a dexholder. Believe it or not, the Orange Islands have dexholders of their own, but that's a different story." (12)

So there's a bit of silence as May and I are finishing our meals. She got up and excused herself at one point. That's when my PokéNav began to ring. Huh.

"Hello?" I said, the caller ID function not working.

"_Paul? This is Norman. I just finished at the Pokémon Center and am heading home. It seems we won't be able to have our rematch until Monday," _Norman began. The rematch! I almost forgot.

"That's fine, sir," I said, not knowing what else to say. I didn't want to say, 'Oh. Yeah, I've taken your daughter out because her asshole of a boyfriend dumped her and I'm paying for our lunch and your wife is okay with this.' Although that wouldn't be a total lie...

"_Paul?" _Norman said.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"_I think it was very kind of you to help my May in this kind of situation. I wish I knew how to repay you. I don't know when I can do my battle test with her since I have to do our rematch on Monday."_

I had an idea. "Mr. Maple," I stated, trying to stay professional. "I have the 5 of my team that I was going to use against you in battle. I could use them to help May," I said.

"Help me do what?" May said, getting back into the booth.

"_I agree with you. I think that'll make us even. Thank you again, Paul," _Norman casually said.

"You're welcome," I said as we ended our call.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" May asked as Maxwell came with the bill.

"Maxwell, do you still have that battlefield out back?" I asked, dodging May's question at the moment. He nodded.

"Care for dessert?" I asked.

Maxwell grinned at this. "We are doing a double battle dessert special. Defeat two staff members in battle and your dessert is free. Defeat two staff members with 4 Pokémon and the whole meal is free."

Now _that _was an offer I couldn't refuse. "It sounds good to me, but what about you, May?"

She finished off her P/L soda and briefly thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds fun! I could also get contest ideas!"

Maxwell nodded and pulled out what looked like a menu, but it was actually a selection of trainers who doubled as wait-staff here. "We only have one of those. I'll round everyone who's here up and we'll await your decision."

I nodded and after he left, May got up to sit next to me. "I'll pick two and you pick two. Sound good?" I asked. She nodded. I smirked.

"Can I pick one and then you pick another then I pick my second and you pick yours?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, let's go with Charlie."

"Thalia," I said, having made my choice.

"Diana," she said.

I let my eyes wander around. "Ethan," I said.

* * *

(Outside of the restaurant)

Charlie looked pretty young, but Thalia was a different story.

"I'm a junior waiter in here, but at the Abandoned Ship, I'm a Tuber!" Charlie exclaimed, getting a ball. May and I already chose our Pokémon.

"I'm a waitress and a Beauty," Thalia began, getting a ball. "I'm not bragging either because it's my trainer class!"

May looked at me. "I've only met Ace Trainers," she whispered.

"Don't be nervous," I whispered back.

After Maxwell explained the rules, it was battle time. Charlie looked at Thalia and let her go first. Her battlefield spot had a small pool that looked natural. "Horsea, show them your beauty," she said.

"Nice. Electrike, let's go!" Charlie said.

"Eevee, take the stage!" May said. Too bad I have evolved Pokémon and these are supposed to be lower opponents.

"Sylveon, stand by for battle!" I said.

"Battle begin!" Maxwell said.

"Electrike, Thunderbolt!" Charlie commanded, pointing at May's Eevee.

"Horsea, Water Gun!" Thalia said.

"Iron Shadow Ball!" May said. A coordinator move for sure, but I had to act quickly.

"Sylveon, Protect!" I said. Sylveon knew what I meant and let May's Eevee use Iron Tail as she charged Shadow Ball. "Moonblast!" I shouted.

May's Eevee did what I thought. Shadow Ball can travel only so fast and so high: she used Iron Tail to increase the speed of the attack. The Steel-powered Ghost move went towards the Thunderbolt. Sylveon had used Protect as a temporary shield and would now be using Moonblast to collide with the water. The attacks collided and there was a minor explosion, nearly knocking May down until she had been stopped by a psychic field. I looked at the Natu and it went off.

The smoke cleared and it was evident who won. "Horsea and Electrike are unable to battle. Eevee and Sylveon are the winners!" Maxwell said.

After congratulating their Pokémon, Thalia and Charlie told us we did a pretty good job. "I'm not gonna use Eevee again," May said, stroking her fur before recalling her.

"I'll wait," I said. Now it was our turn to battle Diana and Ethan. I had asked Maxwell in advance if we could come back a different time for our desserts and he said he was fine with that. So today's meal would be free.

* * *

"Other than being a waitress, I'm a picnicker," Diana said proudly.

Ethan tipped his hat. "I'm a camper," he said.

Diana didn't miss a beat. "Breloom, go!"

Neither did Ethan. "Let's see your Sylveon beat this. Swellow, let's go!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May said. Good choice against Breloom.

"Sylveon, return," I said. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'd like to do the same as my partner. Torterra, stand by for battle!" I shouted.

"Breloom, Seed Bomb into Sky Uppercut on that walking forest!" Torterra growled and May looked worried, but she had her own problems.

"Swellow, Wing Attack on that flightless bird!" Ethan said. I took off my jacket, mostly because of my idea.

"Things are about to get hot. Torterra, use Stone Edge and then charge up for your strong move!" I said. Torterra knew I was referring to Solar Beam for a change.

"May, how hot can your Blaziken get?" I asked as some of the Seed Bomb hit Blaziken and a few fragments hit Torterra. Blaze had been activated. I smiled slightly at this.

"Sky Attack!" Ethan commanded.

"Mach Punch!" Diana said.

"Can Torterra handle the heat?" she asked, legitimately concerned.

Torterra activated his ability. I nodded.

"Solar Beam/Flamethrower!" May and I commanded. When you've got your abilities straightened out and if you've practiced enough, let's just say that type advantage doesn't matter.

Another explosion, this one stronger than the last. I braced myself to prevent May from falling. Once the smoke was clear, all 4 Pokémon were panting.

"Bre," Diana's Breloom said before fainting.

"Breloom is," Maxwell began.

"Swell," Swellow said before following suit.

"Breloom and Swellow are unable to battle, meaning the round goes to Torterra and Blaziken. The winners are Paul and May!" Maxwell said. Our small audience cheered and Diana and Ethan recalled their partners, leaving without saying a word. May was still in my arms.

* * *

(May's P.O.V.)

"May?" Paul said. I noticed I was in his arms. "You almost got knocked down because of that collision," he said.

"Paul, your arm," I began. "Let me help."

After Paul congratulated Torterra, it was then that I noticed Torterra's demeanor towards Paul.

"I know you don't take too kindly to insults," he said as he patted his starter's head.

"You did really amazing, Blaziken," I said.

"Blaze," Blaziken replied as if saying, "I know."

It was after I returned Blaziken that I noticed Paul had still been with Torterra.

"Paul?" I said.

"Hn?" he grunted. As I wrapped his arm, Torterra's expression changed. "See, Torterra? I'm fine."

It was then that I noticed that Paul looked athletic and had a six-pack. 'Focus, Maple,' I thought to myself. "I'm gonna tighten this," I said.

He just nodded. "Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked.

"My mom taught me shortly after I journeyed with Ash through Hoenn before meeting him to compete in the Battle Frontier and Kanto contests," I said.

"Tor, terra," his Torterra spoke.

"Uh, sorry. I don't speak Torterra. I can understand Blaziken, Ivysaur and Squirtle, but not Torterra," I said. Paul smirked as I tightened it.

"Torterra is thanking you for helping me. Torterra was my first Pokémon. I figured that I'd go with my starter," he said. We chatted idly and Paul explained that he had been training with Torterra long enough for him to activate his ability on his own.

* * *

(Later in the day. Closer to the early evening. Max's P.O.V.)

"See ya," Vaison said as I got out of the car.

"Bye Max," Sola said, a blush creeping on her face.

"You sure you don't want either of us to walk you in?" Anna offered.

"Thanks, but no," I said. "You've gotta get the others home first." Mack shrugged and drove off. I opened the door and wasn't paying too close attention.

"_Slakoth_," Dad's Slakoth drawled.

"Oops, sorry Slakoth," I said, petting him.

"So did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I met some interesting characters at the diner. People have odd choices in music," I said. I looked around. "Where are Dad and May?"

"On the phone with Ruby and not home yet," Mom answered.

I followed her in the kitchen.

"So how's the Orange Archipelago?" Dad asked. I saw Sapphire on the background and Ruby on the screen.

"It's not turning out to be an ideal honeymoon," Ruby huffed.

Sapphire grinned. "Ah, come on, Rube. Rald and Garnet were just as surprised as we were," my sister-in-law said.

"Hi, Ruby. Hi Sapphire," I said.

"Max," they said in unison.

"It looks awesome where you are," I said as Dad stepped out of the way.

"Well, well. Look who's grown a bit since I last saw im," Emerald drawled.

The redhead giggled. Garnet, I think. "Do you remember us?" she asked.

"_Are you sure the Trick Master won't mind?" I had asked._

"_Max, trust me," Emerald said._

"Yeah, I do now," I said. "Do you remember your promise?"

Emerald winked at me. "So, you 10 yet?" he asked.

"No, but I'm trying to figure out where I wanna go," I said, frowning.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Garnet said.

"Yer a smart one," Sapphire seconded.

"You really are, Max. How's May?" Ruby asked. The door opened and I turned. I noticed May hugging Paul and then him talking to Dad.

"May, Ruby and Sapphire are on the phone," I called.

May made her way to the room with me. "Hi Ruby, hi Sapphire. Rald, Garnet, nice to see you~" May said.

"Well, now look at that. Wally called me this morning and told me about the breakup," Ruby said. May sighed.

* * *

(Sapphire's P.O.V.)

I watched Max go off. Probably ta interrogate the plum-haired guy. Couldn't blame im. Brendan was tha same way at that age.

"So Paul took me out and we even did a double battle," May said.

"Sounds like someone had fun," I said, grinning.

May nodded. "Yeah," she said.

I noticed plum make his way behind her. "May?" he said.

Rald whistled. "May's got herself a new boyfriend," he said under his breath, earning a scowl from Rube.

"If you're still with us May, who's your new friend?" Garnet asked cheekily.

He turned to the screen. "Right," May said. "This is Paul. He's from where you are now."

Valencia Island? "You mean that you're from 'ere?" I asked. Ruby sighed.

"Excuse my wife," he said. I elbowed him.

"Sure thing, Ruby. May told me about you. There are 4 dexholders that are from the Orange Archipelago," Paul began. A rose? Too cheesy.

"Really?" Garnet asked, intrigued.

Paul nodded. "May, this is for you," he said.

"A rose. It's not for my Eevee or Blaziken, is it?" she asked. I looked at Rube and Rald. They shrugged.

"Clue us in?" I asked.

"Drew would always give me roses and said that they were for my Beautifly. If Beautifly wasn't in my roster, he'd say whichever Pokémon I'd use," May explained.

"Wanna bet he still flicks his fringe?" Rald whispered. I noticed Ruby and Garnet doing so.

"Sure," I said. "Oi, Rube. If we're right, you two have to battle us. Coordinatas or not!"

May was interested and Paul looked somewhat indifferent. "By the way, it's a carnation."

"May, lemme ask you this," Rald began. "Drew learned how to flick his fringe as a little tyke. Did he ever flick it when he gave you a rose 'for Beautifly' or whatever?"

May's jaw practically dropped. "May, close your mouth or you'll look like a Feebas," Garnet said. I watched Paul walk off.

"Yes. He'd do it several other times, too," she said.

"Ha!" Rald and I said, high-fiving each other. "We win!" I said.

May looked more confused. "May, avoid making bets with your boyfriend when you get one. Rube has made that mistake quite a few times," I said.

"Boys can be so immature," she sighed.

"True. Well, we're gonna call my dad and good luck, kay?" I said. May nodded and we hung up.

(Outside the Maple residence. Max's P.O.V.)

"I gave her a carnation because of the scenery. Your sister enjoyed herself," Paul said.

"What about the battle against my dad?" I asked.

"Monday. Eleven am sharp," he said, matter-of-factly. "I gotta go. Maybe we'll battle," he added before leaving.

We had a rough start this morning, but something told me that he was really good to May. I sighed. Where was my fairytale ending with Sola?

* * *

**…It's out there, I think. Anyway, when I first wrote this, the dexholders weren't a part of the equation. Also, I didn't mention when this takes place. It takes place **_**long **_**before Rising Hunters. Think of this as an "in-between story" or even a prequel of sorts to "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" and right now, it's time for a rundown!**

**(*) When Eileen/Ace said, "A torture chamber of Giratina's domain," she was essentially saying, "Somewhere in Hell." She meant she was at a dentist office. She does that from time to time.**

**(**) "Queen of the Serpentine!" is the name of the episode Lucy debuted and battled Ash in. It's also a title that Lucy inherits from her mother. Azami uses a Gyarados, Arbok [as opposed to a Seviper like her daughter] a Milotic and it is believed that she had to command Rayquaza in battle once. This is a rumor and this will also be touched upon in "His Distance" along with some other things. **

**(***) A good dosage of oregano. Italians like to use different spices and there are two staples when it comes to Italian cooking: oregano and basil. Oregano just adds this flavor that's kind of hard to describe when you're not eating. I really also don't know the equivalents of the other things and by that I mean I said 'Tamato Berry' as opposed to 'tomato'. When I say 'a good dosage', I actually mean about 5-6 dashes of it.**

**(****) Messier sandwiches. If your mind is in the gutter, get it out of there. Ever have a chicken salad sandwich and get a splotch of mayonnaise on your best pair of pants? A meatball sub and got a spot of marinara on your favorite shirt? That's what I mean. I'll leave it to your imaginations what kind of messy sandwich May had, but I just thought I'd clear that up.**

* * *

**1\. I don't know if Vigoroth are light sleepers. The door made enough noise to wake up Norman's Vigoroth.**

**2\. Paul's Swellow is female. Paul catches Swellow as a female Taillow when he is in Hoenn. This will be mentioned and explained further in the first Hoenn arc.**

**3\. Paul wasn't cutting Caroline off or being rude to her and besides, "curt" has more than one definition. In this case: blunt. We all know that Paul likes to be blunt.**

**4\. Max was gonna tell Paul to act like a gentleman before Sola dragged him out.**

**5\. Think of Red being in the anime. Not Origins Red; Red from the R/G/B/Y and FR/LG [Red/Green/Blue/Yellow; FireRed/LeafGreen] versions. Picture him in a battle against Ash or whoever you want. Got it? Red's a silent character, so he'd make motions to whatever Pokémon to attack. Stop thinking about the battle. Crimson's gestures to Tropius are pretty much like that.**

**6\. Eileen/Ace **_**does **_**end up with both a Vaporeon and a Lucario in "His Distance" and Vaporeon is acquired as an Eevee through a fair catch. Lucario was traded as a Riolu for her Ninetales. Also, Eileen's/Ace's pre-battle catchphrase **_**usually **_**is: "{Name of Pokémon}, storm the field!" but, she was trying to keep her identity hidden for a brief point and plus, she wasn't sending Lucario and Vaporeon into battle right away.**

**7\. Crimson's voice is not normally gruff. He has practiced changing his voice so he wouldn't always have to use a vocoder.**

**8\. Remember a time when you were little [or if you still do it] and you couldn't [can't] reach something because you were [or are] too short? Remember standing on your toes would add that extra inch or two you needed? That's what the case was with Vaison. **

* * *

**9\. Gian Slader is just an alias Crimson uses, not his real name. Crimson's real name will be revealed in the rewrite of "Solidad's story" which is chapter 3 of RH.**

**10\. 'Grazia' is Italian and I kind of fiddled with it so it would translate {loosely} into 'gracia', which would then translate into 'grace'. 'Grazie' is the Italian word for thank you. **

**11\. Yes, Reggie's middle name is "Harrison" and Paul's name is "Jason" and please note that this will not always be the case. I like to experiment with these things, y'know?**

**12\. Yes, Paul pretty much broke the fourth wall when he said that the Orange Archipelago dexholders were a different story for a different time. They are. **

**Author's Note: well, this probably takes place a month or two before "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" and I can assure you that it takes place about 9 months (give or take) before "Rising Hunters". Now, what I want to do (probably after I finish my genre challenge and get on a story pause/hiatus schedule) is continue editing/revamping one-shots, with some exceptions. This will become a two-shot, but for now, it's complete. If you choose to follow this story (especially since I don't know **_**when **_**the above statement will happen, then go ahead. If not (and I'd understand) but you follow me as an author, keep your eyes open for this gaining a second chapter. What would the second chapter focus on? Alright, I won't torture you with waiting on that. The second chapter will focus on Azami, Ace and Crimson at an early point, Steven joins the mixture in the midway point and it ends with those four talking to Lance. As always, read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask.**

**Bye!**


End file.
